


Tradición

by HopeeZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boruto New Generation Amor InoHima BoruSara NaruHina MinaKushi Kurama Celos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeeZ/pseuds/HopeeZ
Summary: Porque ya era una tradición, y él había estado presente en todas.





	Tradición

**Author's Note:**

> Es extraño, es la primera vez que escribo algo así.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo único:

El verano había llegado a Konoha, y ese día el calor se notaba aún más.

Bolt y Himawari habían convencido a Hinata de ir al parque para poder jugar y comer unos helado para pasar el calor. Kurama los acompañó.

Hace un tiempo Naruto había dejado salir a Kurama de su interior para que pudiera disfrutar de la aldea, al principio Kurama se negó diciendo que los aldeanos se asustarían al ver al Kyuubi, pero Naruto había hecho oídos sordos a las quejas de Kurama diciendo que desde la guerra la gente no lo veía a como una amenaza.

**_Era verdad._ **

Kurama podía pasear con toda libertad por las calles de Konoha y los aldeanos no se asustaban, no lo miraban con odio, era solo un aldeano más.

Le gustaba esa paz.

Además podía disfrutar de la compañía de los mocosos de Naruto, aunque obviamente, no lo diría en voz alta.

-¡OE, SHIKADAI!- Bolt corrió hacia su amigo para poder jugar, mientras era seguido por Himawari.

-Onii-chan, espérame.

Kurama se acomodó en la sombra de un árbol para poder descansar, pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Yamanaka Inojin estaba bajo ese mismo árbol dibujando.

Observó al mocoso pálido y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, estaba levemente sonrojado y además no estaba dibujando, su mirada estaba perdida en donde se encontraban jugando Shikadai junto a Bolt y Himawari.

Estaba seguro que había visto esa actitud antes, pero ¿dónde?

Claro,  **Himawari era una Uzumaki.**

Así como Minato observaba a Kushina.  
Así como Hinata observaba a Naruto.  
Así como Sarada observaba a Bolt.  
Inojin observaba a Himawari.

Era una  ** _tradición_**  que los Uzumaki tuvieran un psicópata que los observara.

Kurama rió para sus adentros, hasta que se dio cuenta de otro pequeño detalle.

Minato se había casado con Kushina, así como Hinata con Naruto... ¿Podría a ser que a Bolt y Himawari...les ocurriera lo mismo? No, su cabeza ya estaba imaginando estupideces, no porque había pasado ya dos veces tenía que volver a pasar ¿verdad?

Kurama sacudió la cabeza, él no estaba celoso, claro que no, él era un bijuu y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que pasara con los mocosos de Naruto.

Kurama jamás admitiría que estaba celoso, era otra de las cosas que, obviamente, no diría en voz alta.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me ha agradado la idea de que Kurama sea parte de la familia Uzumaki, ya saben, que cuide de Hima y Bolt. Es tan lindo.
> 
> Todos sabemos que es ley que los Uzumaki tengan a un psicópata que los observe de lejos, y como Bolt ya tenía uno ¿por qué Himawari no podría tener uno también? xd. Como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡VIVA EL INOHIMA!
> 
> Paz y amor para todos.
> 
> HopeeZ fuera.


End file.
